


in your eyes

by writerlily



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: "Did you mean it?" He breaks the silence. Takes one step towards her. ***After the events of 3x10





	

They find a motel after the battle. 

Richard asks for his own room and everyone avoids looking at each other as the woman at the front desk hands them two separate keys. 

"Goodnight," Richard says even though it's daytime.

Seth and Kate watch as he skillfully avoids being touched by the sun and slinks into his own room, leaving the two of them standing in front of each other. 

Alive.

It's all that he can think of. 

She follows behind him-- closer than he expected her to-- as he leads them to their room. He tries to hide the tremble in his hand as he unlocks the door. Clears his throat as he motions for her to go in first. 

The desert sun is beating down on them and it makes her hair look bright red and she stops to look at him. 

He suspects that her mind is going back to one of the last times they were in a motel room together. 

She must be thinking of certain things: A flicker of a lighter. A needle. Rafa. Blood stains. The side of an empty road. 

He thinks of her hands cradling his face-- gently, softly, lovingly. 

 

He shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts. Puts his hand on her lower back and-- she doesn't even flinch, or move away. He gently moves her into the room, following behind her, as if he would be anywhere else. 

The hum from the air conditioner fills the room and Seth closes the door behind them, shutting the rest of the world out. The curtains are drawn and it's almost too dark in the room and it creates a certain kind of tension that has him clenching and unclenching his jaw. 

"Did you mean it?" He breaks the silence. Takes one step towards her. 

Kate's back is still facing him. "Mean what?" Her voice is small, or maybe it just seems small, because everything feels as if it's been condensed into their small room. Like the outside world doesn't exist and the only thing that's real-- the only thing that _matters_ \-- is her in front of him. 

"In the eyes of the people I love," he says quietly, repeating what she had said. He wants to hear it again-- _needs to hear it again_ , now that they're alone. He takes another step towards her. He could easily reach out to touch her if he wanted to-- and _god, does he want to_ \-- but he refrains. Keeps his hands by his thighs. "Did you mean it?"

Kate is silent and he can only make out the sound of her breathing and just once, he wishes he had Richard's abilities, just so that he might be able to hear her heartbeat. Because she's so close to him, and she's alive, and his heart feels like it's going to catapult itself out of his chest. 

Seth is so close to her that he distinctly sees the rise and fall of her shoulders. And it's shakier than it should be and when she turns around, her eyes are brimmed red. A tear rolls down her cheek, dragging dark eyeliner along with it. 

"I did," she lets out a shaky breath and Seth swears that time has stopped. It feels like it anyway, especially when she's the one to take a step towards him. And another. "I do mean it."

She's standing in front of him with eyeliner smudged everywhere on her face, and red eyes, and there's smears of blood on her, but. 

He's never seen anything-- _anyone_ \-- more beautiful. 

Kate tentatively reaches her hands up and his heart actually stops when she places them on his face. Because _this is real_ \-- this isn't a dream of snakes and blood, this isn't him thinking that he's holding her for the last time. Because it's the first time and god, there's going to be another time.

Seth puts his large hands on her hips and it feels right. Like they belong. And it makes Seth feel like a teenage girl to think such cheesy things, but it's true. He feels like he's home again. 

And he hasn't felt that in a long time. 

He leans down and presses his forehead against hers. Closes his eyes. They stand there, breathing, holding each other and Seth thinks of one thing. 

El Rey. 

In what world would a man like him end up with someone like her? Someone-- _someone capable_ of accepting him for the way the world made him. Someone who could love the unloveable and go through hell and still find it in herself to love one more time. 

_Dying in the arms of a beautiful woman..._

Kate holds him in her arms that are dirty with blood and sweat and Seth feels something in him come alive again. 

Just like when he saw her during his fight.

"Things have to be different this time," she says. He feels her warm breath and holds her just a little bit tighter. "No more running when things get real."

"No more suicide missions," he frowns. "I'm being serious."

"I know," she says softly, and her hands slide down from his cheeks to rest atop his shoulders. "I know."

His dusty jacket is still on and they're a mess, but they're alive. She's alive. He has to say it a few more times for the shock to wear off before it's back and he realizes that Kate is really standing in front of him. 

Seth shifts forward. His nose bumps against hers. She moves a bit closer too-- close enough that the empty space between them is nonexistent. Their movements are small and soft, but it's comfortable. It's knowing. 

Seth leans his head back a fraction. He brings a hand up to tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear. " _Still real,_ " he mutters under his breath and does the only thing he can think of-- he slowly ducks his head down. 

He pauses his movements and waits for her reaction-- waits to see if this is okay-- but she doesn't pull back and he feels an explosion of something inside of him. She actually meets him halfway, closing the empty space between his lips and hers. 

Seth's first kiss happened way back when in junior high to some girl that had lips that tasted like strawberry. He's kissed a number of women throughout his life-- but this. This feels _brand new_ to him. 

Her mouth slightly parts and a soft breath escapes from between her lips and he pulls her even closer than he thought possible. Her movements are slow and he matches them, careful not to push her too much. She kisses him soflty and he lets her, and there's something tender about the way they cling together-- dirty clothes and all. 

His head feels like it's swimming and his knees are shaky and he feels like he could spend forever kissing her, but her lips begin to pull away from his. He tries not to groan in protest. 

He swallows. She licks her lips. "Too much?" He asks, his voice as soft as Kate feels flushed against him. Her eyes are hazy and she looks just as dazed as he feels. She shakes her head, bites her lower lip. Kate looks away from him, towards the wall.

"I almost-- I thought you were going to leave me," her voice is a whisper in the dark room. Vulnerable and sad. "After the battle."

Seth is quiet for a moment. And then. 

"I could never leave you," he says honestly. And it's a truth that he accepted long ago. It had just been too late at the time. "We're partners."

He hears her swallow. Feels the movement of her neck against his chest. When Kate steps back from him, she takes his hand in hers. He doesn't think of that same hand almost killing him. He doesn't think about anything, but the curve of her lips and the warmth in her eyes. 

He thinks about the seconds that have passed since she let him kiss her and the seconds that he has to wait for it to happen again. 

But they have time now to do what they want. 

And when Kate pulls him with her-- further into the room, he knows that they can do anything.


End file.
